


Омела, ёлка, две индейки и чудо на Рождество

by Luchiana



Series: Движение навстречу [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas Party, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Multi, Pre-Loki/Stephen Strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Самое лучшее Рождество то, которое встречаешь в окружении любимых людей.
Relationships: Betty Ross/Sam Wilson, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Движение навстречу [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684021
Kudos: 47





	Омела, ёлка, две индейки и чудо на Рождество

База Мстителей наполнилась предвкушением праздника, как эклер — заварным кремом. Будто это Рождество было каким-то особенным.

Может, так оно и было: едва полгода прошло с того дня, когда тень катастрофы нависла над миром — и пропала. Танос побеждён, а они — живы и вместе. И праздновать Рождество собирались тоже вместе, одной дружной семьёй, ради чего Ванда с Виженом прервали кругосветное путешествие, а Стив с Шерон вернулись с островов — весёлые и загорелые.

— Так бесстрашный Капитан Америка, герой и символ нации, испугался морских гадов? — хохочет Баки, хлопая лучшего друга по спине.

— Неправда! Я…

— Визжал как девчонка, — безжалостно припечатывает Шерон.

— Пятница, сделай заметку: не есть с Роджерсом морепродукты. Не хочу оглохнуть во время обеда.

Укоризненный взгляд Стива Тони совершенно игнорирует.

Пока Сэм выведывает мельчайшие подробности романтического путешествия на двоих, а Тони с Наташей обсуждают ассортимент алкоголя к празднику, Баки с Виженом и Вандой исследуют кулинарные сайты. Как выяснилось, запекать индейку никто из них не умеет (вернее, умеет Клинт, но тот решил встречать Рождество в семейном кругу), а заказывать в ресторане все единогласно отказались, так что предстояло составить праздничное меню — а затем всем вместе его воплотить. «В крайнем случае, у нас есть Джеймс и его сэндвичи, так что с голоду не умрём», — оптимистично заверил всех Тони.

***  
За неделю до праздника Тони с Вандой и Стивом наряжают в гостиной большую рождественскую ель. Настоящую, живую и одуряюще пахнущую хвоей.

— Роджерс, ты на неё смотришь как на восьмое чудо света, — насмешливо улыбается Тони, всучив в руки конец гирлянды.

— Никогда раньше не наряжал дома ёлку, — пожимает плечами тот. — Квартира у нас была маленькая, да и удовольствие дорогое. Обычно мы украшали окна гирляндами и вешали венок на дверь. Иногда мама приносила несколько еловых веток, которые мы ставили в вазу.

— А у нас каждый год была ёлка, пока родители были живы, — чуть грустно улыбается Ванда, распутывая клубок мишуры. — Правда, искусственная. И мы с Пьетро соревновались, кто выше повесит шарик. А родители украшали самый верх, куда мы не дотягивались.

Тони, застывший над ящиком с ёлочными игрушками, встряхивает головой.

— Я всегда наряжал ёлку с Джарвисом, нашим дворецким. Он руководил процессом, учил развешивать всё равномерно, большие шары — на нижние ветки, маленькие — повыше. А в самом конце подсаживал, чтобы я мог надеть на верхушку ангела. Вот он, кстати.

Ванда осторожно берёт из его рук хрупкую статуэтку, нежно оглаживает пальцами края.

— Наденем его на нашу?

— Да, конечно.

Баки подпирает плечом дверной проём, наблюдая, как Тони чутко руководит процессом, Стив старательно исполняет все указания, а Ванда то и дело тянется на носочках, рискуя свалиться на колючки, лишь бы достать повыше. Когда все игрушки оказываются развешаны, а ветви укрыты мишурой, Стив с Вандой переглядываются. Ванда всовывает в руки Тони ангела, а Стив подхватывает и подсаживает на плечо так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до верхушки.

— Твою ж!.. — охает от неожиданности Тони. — Есть же стремянка.

— Давай, ты достанешь.

Едва Тони вновь оказывается на полу, Баки ловит его в объятия.

— Знаешь, Стиви, твои зубы от моего кулака спасают всего две вещи, — хищно скалится он, — то, что ты мой лучший друг, и помолвочное кольцо на твоём пальце. Причём второе — больше, чем первое. Я говорил не лапать моего парня.

— Эй, я ничего такого…

За их спинами вдруг раздаётся резкий хлопок, и перед глазами начинают мельтешить разноцветные пятнышки. 

— Ура, вы нарядили ёлку! — Наташа победно взмахивает опустошённой хлопушкой и награждает каждого поцелуем в щёку. Её волосы собраны в два пушистых хвостика, и с ними она смешная и очень юная.

О том, что он лишь смотрел, Баки скромно умалчивает.

— Так и до сердечного приступа недалеко, — ворчит под нос Тони, стряхивая с плеч конфетти.

— Идёмте ужинать, — не обращая на него внимания, зовёт Нат. — Вижен с Брюсом чего-то наколдовали вместе. Пахнет аппетитно.

***  
Вместо подарков они решают купить на всех каких-нибудь смешных носков, варежек, шарфов и шапок, упаковать без подписей, и кому что достанется — носить весь праздничный вечер.

***  
К сочельнику Баки наизусть знает весь репертуар рождественских песен, а мелодией «Jingle Bells» разве что не храпит. По крайней мере, Тони утверждает, что ничего подобного ночью от него не слышал.

***  
Кухня никогда ещё не казалась Баки такой тесной, а за духовку, в которой и так пять уровней, чуть ли не война. Но перед индейками расступаются все. Не определившись, они решили запечь две — с яблоками и в индийских пряностях.

Через полчаса от их аромата можно с ума сойти.

***  
Гирлянды, мишура и вазочки с фруктами повсюду. А в гостиной под потолком, зачарованная Стрэнджем, плавает в воздухе ветка омелы. Традицию соблюдают неукоснительно, а потому Баки с утра успел дважды чмокнуть в губы Нат, с насмешкой пронаблюдать, как Тони целуется с Брюсом под ехидное «Старк, ты бессмертный, что ли?» Ванды, и посмеяться над выражением ужаса на лицах Сэма и Стива, когда вероломная веточка застывает прямо над ними. Шерон подливает масла в огонь, настаивая на том, что теперь как честный человек Стив просто обязан на Сэме жениться. Бетти немало усилий прикладывает, чтобы не рассмеяться при этом в голос.

Ещё больше усилий прикладывает Наташа, чтобы исключить саму возможность для Бетти и Брюса оказаться вдвоём под злосчастной веткой. Не сказать, чтобы кто-нибудь из них к этому стремился.

Ровно в шесть, как по часам, посреди гостиной открывается портал, и из него появляются Стрэндж с Локи. Тони, глядя на них, задорно присвистывает. Стрэндж поворачивает в его сторону голову, затем поднимает взгляд на зависшую прямо над ними омелу, после чего невозмутимо ловит за подбородок Локи и накрывает его губы своими. Тот вздрагивает, замирает и несколько мгновений спустя — Баки глазам своим не верит — отвечает, на пару секунд продлив поцелуй. Стрэндж отстраняется и на явно растерянный взгляд указывает пальцем на растение:

— Мы под омелой. Дань традиции. Ягоду срывать необязательно.

— О. Ясно, — Локи быстро берёт себя в руки, и по губам его змеится ухмылочка.

Которой Баки совершенно не верит — не после такого растерянного, беззащитного выражения лица. Не после того, как тот замер от чужого поцелуя — настороженно, недоверчиво — и поддался.

Так же раньше замирала Наташа при любых попытках её обнять. Так же застывал Тони от любой нежданной, необъяснимой с его точки зрения ласки. Так же терялся Стив, когда симпатичные девушки улыбались ему с искренним интересом.

Так брошенные собаки ждут и боятся людской доброты.

— С Рождеством, — с небольшим опозданием приветствует всех Стрэндж.

— С Рождеством, Стивен, — отвечает влетевшая в комнату Нат и походя целует того в щёку.

— А где Вонг? — интересуется Брюс.

— У него дела в Камар-Тадже, — объясняет Стрэндж. — К тому же он не католик. Вообще не христианин.

— Но ведь и я не этот ваш… христианин, — замечает Локи. — Что тогда я тут делаю?

— Познаёшь тонкости мидгардской культуры, — пожимает плечами Стрэндж.

— Вроде поцелуев, извращённую традицию которых вы позаимствовали у асов?

— Готов поспорить, док просто не хочет стать участником ожившего шоу «Один дома», — бросает Тони насмешливо, прерывая намечающийся спор. — Даже я боюсь представить себе магическую версию Кевина.

— Кевин — это тот мальчик, который устраивал дома ловушки от грабителей? — оживляется Стив.

— Случилось рождественское чудо: Стив Роджерс научился распознавать мои отсылки к поп-культуре! — аплодирует Тони.

— А разве этот праздник не следует отмечать в кругу семьи? — гнёт своё Локи.

— Именно в кругу семьи мы его и празднуем, — отвечает Стив. — Мы и есть семья.

Локи смотрит на них с подозрением и уже собирается сказать что-то явно ехидное, как Стрэндж, вздохнув, поясняет:

— Ты приглашён так же, как и я. И можешь, конечно, вернуться в Храм, если хочешь, но пропустишь всё веселье.

Сквозь маску безразличия на лице Локи едва заметно проступает потрясение, и Баки затрудняется сказать, что больше его шокировало: что Стрэндж готов позволить ему остаться одному в Храме, или что его здесь тоже ждали.

Ответить он не успевает — в комнате появляются Роуди с женой, немного задержавшиеся в городских пробках. Следует короткий обмен приветствиями-поздравлениями. Тони своё «С Рождеством!» говорит чуть округлившемуся животу Пеппер, после чего приглашает всех разбирать подарочные свёртки из-под ёлки. Баки бросает один Локи. Тот машинально ловит и смотрит на него растерянно. Увидев его замешательство, Брюс улыбается ободряюще:

— Это не совсем подарки. Просто праздничные сувениры.

— И их обязательно носить до конца праздника, — добавляет Сэм, нахлобучивая колпак Санты с приделанной искусственной бородой.

— Разве это не должна быть традиция даров волхвов в честь рождения божественного младенца?

Локи жил на Земле уже полгода, но многие вещи до сих пор ставили его в тупик.

— О, кто-то всё-таки готовился к экзамену по земной культуре? — добродушно усмехается Тони. — Док, ты сам будешь его принимать или как?

— А что, хочешь напроситься в экзаменационную комиссию? 

— Нет, только удостовериться, что ты по достоинству оценишь столь серьёзный подход.

— Хэллоуин давно прошёл, так что с ролью адвоката дьявола ты немного опоздал, Старк, — отзывается Стрэндж, воюя неловкими пальцами со скользкой упаковочной лентой.

— Какая жалость, — притворно вздыхает тот и направляется к магу на помощь.

Баки попадается шарф с вязаными оленями на концах.

Локи, помешкав, вынимает белую шапочку с милыми заячьими ушками и кривится:

— Я что, должен это надеть?

— Так и задумано, — хмыкает Тони. Ему досталась шапка-краб, на которую с опаской и долей обречённости косится Стив в кепке под оленью морду.

Локи оглядывается, замечает, как Стрэндж натягивает нелепые варежки-митенки в форме крокодиловых пастей, и надевает свою шапку.

— Побудешь сегодня белым и пушистым, — хлопает его по плечу Наташа.

— Это что, тоже какая-то мидгардская шутка? — подозрительно щурится он.

— Вроде того. «Белый и пушистый» значит «милый и безобидный». Справишься?

— Притворство — моё второе имя, — ядовито ухмыляется Локи.

Нат лишь улыбается чуть грустно и качает головой.

— Я тоже всю жизнь притворялась. И только когда перестала, узнала, что радость бывает настоящей.

Локи тихо фыркает, отворачивается… и каменеет.

И Баки очень даже разделяет его чувства: стоило отвлечься, как Тони оказался под омелой с чёртовым магом и, хуже того, сам успел это заметить.

— О, Стивен, глянь-ка туда.

Едва Стрэндж успевает увидеть зависшее над ними растение, как Тони притягивает его голову к себе и целует. Коротко, но с чувством, и проклятый колдун явно не против.

Баки очень мечтает о чайничке со свежезаваренным улуном…

Впрочем, почти сразу Тони оказывается рядом, и как только их пальцы переплетаются, а встревоженные глаза ловят его взгляд, ревность испаряется без следа.

Праздничный ужин оказывается совершенно прекрасен. Обе индейки удались на славу, да и остальные их кулинарные усилия окупились сторицей.

С подачи Нат после еды все играют в фанты, и Баки готов поклясться, что Локи мухлюет — каким-то образом знает, чей выпадает фант, когда раздаёт задания, потому что на долю Тони всякий раз выпадают самые идиотские, вроде изобразить свинью, взобравшуюся на стол, или побегать кругами заполошной курицей. Впрочем, Тони ничуть не смущается и из всего устраивает шоу.

Во время игры все перемещаются беспорядочно, и под гулящей омелой оказываются самые разные пары. Тони, Наташа и — на удивление — Ванда всех целуют легко. Брюс — в высшей степени целомудренно (не в счёт Тони, который сам его поцеловал, и Наташа, у которой заметно подогнулись колени — Баки с Сэмом и Роуди не постеснялись поддержать их свистом и улюлюканьем). Вижен целует людей почти механически — для него поцелуи имели смысл только с Вандой. Стив и, как ни странно, Сэм страшно смущаются. Стрэндж всё делает с видом покорности долгу, но Баки готов поклясться, что это просто маска. В любом случае, таких же горячих поцелуев, как с Тони, у него больше не наблюдается.

Для Баки самым странным оказывается поцелуй не с Пеппер, не с Локи, даже не со Стрэнджем (побороть искушение хорошенько укусить его за губу было непросто). Страннее всего оказывается целовать лучшего друга — почти как целоваться с собственным отражением. А вот его вдвоём с Тони омела упорно обходит стороной.

В конце концов, после того, как пару раз во время Наташиных поцелуев порывался показаться Халк, омелу отправляют висеть над ёлкой.

Затем устраивают караоке, и когда репертуар рождественских песен надоедает окончательно, Баки с Наташей наливают себе водки, прихватывают по маринованному огурцу и а капелла исполняют «Oi, moroz, moroz», почему-то не снискавшую оваций местной публики. И что им только не понравилось? Классика русского застолья же!

После их дуэта все переключаются на отмалчивавшегося Локи. Тот ссылается на незнание мидгардских песен («Я хранитель Храма, Тони, а не музыкальный педагог», — отвечает Стрэндж на осуждающий взгляд), но номер не прокатывает, так что в итоге они слушают очень красивую асгардскую балладу, и от проникновенного тихого голоса внутри что-то переворачивается.

Потом Сэм будто невзначай произносит, что в городе наверняка кругом сверкают фейерверки. Наташа и Стив тут же выжидательно уставляются на Тони.

— Ладно, ладно, — сдаётся тот. — Фейерверки я приготовил, да. Давайте все на улицу.

Они выходят все вместе, набросив куртки, пиджаки, а то и вовсе пледы. Погода всю неделю стоит тёплая, а о снеге можно только мечтать, но сейчас это, возможно, и к лучшему. Пятница по команде начинает праздничный салют…

...и среди разноцветных всполохов и взрывающихся искрами огней в небе вдруг показываются два дракона — стеклянно ледяной и кипенно-белый снежный…

Чуть в стороне от всех стоит довольный всеобщими вздохами и ахами Локи, не отрывающий глаз от разукрашенного огнями неба. А рядом стоит Стрэндж и с лёгкой улыбкой изучает взглядом его профиль.

Может, это лишь его воображение, но Баки приходит на ум, что для Локи почему-то очень важно стать частью общего праздника.

Когда фейерверки стихают, драконы опускаются на землю и застывают эффектными скульптурами.

— Наташа! — окликает Тони, как только они возвращаются в гостиную, и достаёт из внутреннего кармана простой белый конверт. — Тут для тебя небольшой рождественский подарок. От Хелен.

— Мне? — растерянно переспрашивает та, принимает конверт.

— Открой, — мягко понукает её Тони, и что-то в его улыбке, в бесконечно тёплом взгляде заставляет затаить дыхание.

Заставляет приготовиться к чуду.

Наташа с минуту безмолвно взирает на короткое письмо — Баки узнаёт бланк корейской лаборатории. Затем поднимает взгляд на Брюса, снова переводит на Тони и севшим голосом переспрашивает:

— Это правда… возможно? Я правда смогу… — она бросает короткий взгляд на Пеппер, — смогу иметь детей?

— Хоть целую футбольную команду, — заверяет Тони и крепко обнимает. — С Рождеством, Нат.

Спустя минуту, когда Наташа немного приходит в себя, на неё обрушивается целая лавина радостных поздравлений и даже несколько имён для будущих «футболистов».

Остаток вечера они танцуют, играют в пантомимы и смотрят-таки «Один дома», над которым Локи хохочет до слёз, явно заставляя Стрэнджа нервничать и опасаться за свой Храм, который, по его мнению, и так слишком радушно принял бывшего интервента. Локи же впервые за вечер кажется совершенно расслабленным, от души комментирует неудачи персонажей на экране и иногда оглядывается с улыбкой на мага, ловит его взгляды или реакцию.

Расходятся они глубоко под утро. Локи перед тем, как шагнуть в портал, даже благодарит за приглашение, а Тони напоминает, что впереди Новый год, так что они ещё соберутся.

Наташа целует каждого в щёку и поздравляет с Рождеством, прежде чем за руку увести Брюса в их спальню. Остальные пары тоже разбредаются по своим комнатам — пока Баки не остаётся наедине с Тони. Тот смотрит чуть расфокусированным от алкоголя и усталости взглядом, улыбается нежно и зачем-то манит к ёлке.

«Омела», — понимает он, когда Тони притягивает его в долгий, глубокий поцелуй. И когда тот кончается, Баки подпрыгивает, чтобы поймать злополучное растение, и срывает с него ягодку. Тони срывает другую, глядя ему в глаза.

И почему-то эта глупая традиция, давным-давно переиначенная и искажённая, сейчас кажется вернее и надёжнее любых произносимых клятв.


End file.
